I'm In Love With My Enemy
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: It's the first day of school. Judai and Johan start off on the wrong foot. But when they get the lead in the school play, they find themselves falling in love. Will they stay enemies or become lovers? LEMON sorry i think that gave it away.


**I'm In Love With My Enemy**

Chapter 1: The Fight

It was the first day of school and Judai wasn't all that thrilled. He was actually a little cranky. He walked in and leaned against the wall and tried to think positive things about school this year.

Once he was almost relaxed, everyone started screaming, "Look! It's the new kid!" They threw paper balls at him but the kid didn't seem to care. Judai went back to relaxing until someone tripped over his leg. He opened his eyes and it was the new kid. He made a mark on his new shoes. Judai got pissed quickly. So much for relaxing.

He put his hand on the kid's shoulder and turned him around. "Yo bitch! You owe me 100 bucks!"

"What are you talking about?" the kid asked.

"You made a mark on my new shoes!" Judai yelled.

"Just wipe it off dumbass."

"First of all, I didn't make the mark so I don't wipe it off. You do. Second of all, I'm not a dumbass!"

The crowd started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!"

"Ok, you've got three seconds to get out of my face."

Judai just smiled and said, "One, two, three."

The kid threw a punch and hit Judai in the face.

Judai punched back. Then it turned into a real fight.

You couldn't really tell who was winning. They both were really good.

The principle came in and pulled the two boys apart. "Judai," he said. "this is a new record. The first day of school and you already have a detention. Nice work. As for you," he said looking at the new kid, "I'll let you off with a warning since you don't know the rules. Here, we don't give second chances. If you do something wrong, you get punished."

The boy nodded.

The principle let him go and dragged Judai to his office and gave him a white slip. He said, "Detention. Today."

"Yes, Dr. Quinn," Judai said as he left the room.

"Judai, did you get a detention?" Kenzan asked.

Judai held up the slip and smiled.

"Judai Yuki is Back!"

The crowd cheered. Then the bell rang for first period and everyone ran to class except for Judai. He took his time and walked to class. He was late--as usual.

When he walked into the classroom, the teacher stopped him.

"Well, Mr. Bad Boy, your late. Do you have a pass?" the teacher asked.

"Nope," Judai said not caring.

"See me after class."

"Is that a threat hot stuff?" Judai said as he winked at her. Then he walked to his seat. The new kid was sitting right in front of him. He used all of he strength not to kick his ass.

Chapter 2: The Dare

After class, Judai walked to the teacher's desk.

"Judai," she said as she removed her glasses, "what do I have to do to make you realize, you aren't funny. You're setting a horrible example for the students in this school."

"No, I'm not," Judai said.

"Yes you are. If they see you doing it, they want to do it."

"No they don't. They're too scared to even say a fucking curse word when no one's listening."

"What your mouth!"

Judai rolled his eyes.

The teacher sighed. "Get to class," she said defeated.

"I'm undefeatable," Judai said to himself. When he stepped out the classroom he saw his friends waiting for him.

"What did she do to you?" Monjoume asked.

"Nothing," Judai said.

"Dude, you're a legend!" Shou said.

Judai laughed proudly. Then he walked to class.

At lunch, Kenzan was thinking about something.

"Dude, what are you thinking about?" Judai asked.

"Yeah, that goofy look is killing us," Shou said laughing.

"Ok, ok. I was thinking about Judai being good for a change," he said laughing.

Everyone laughed except for Judai.

"I can be good when I wanna be," Judai said.

"Which we all know is never!" Monjoume said laughing.

"I _can_ be good!" Judai yelled.

"Dude, calm down," Shou said.

"Yeah, we're only joking around," Kenzan said.

"No, I wanna see him be good," Monjoume said.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Judai asked.

"I want you to sign up for the school play."

"Ooooh!" Kenzan and Shou echoed.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

Judai took a deep breath and said, "Fine." He got up and put his name on the list.

"Holy shit dude, he actually did it," Monjoume said.

"Oh my fucking god," Shou said.

"There, I did it," Judai said.

"Respect," Monjoume said waiting for a fist pound.

"Respect," Judai said giving him the fist pound.

Chapter 3: Tryouts

After detention, Judai walked home from school. When he got home his parents were glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Where were you?" his mother asked.

"Where I always am after school."

"You got another detention?" his father said gaping. "I can't believe it. It's the first day of school. You usually wait a week before you get one."

"Don't encourage him!"

"Ok. Sorry."

"I'm going upstairs. I've got homework," Judai said heading towards his room.

When Judai was done his homework, his cell phone rang. It was Monjoume.

"Hello?" Judai said.

"Are you ready for the tryouts?"

"Tryouts?"

"For the school play."

"You told me to sign up not tryout."

"Are you scared?"

"NO!"

"Then tryout!"

"Fine! But how am I supposed to tryout when I don't even know what it's about?"

"It's something about two hip hop dancers getting along or something. I don't know."

"Hip hop dancing?" Judai said smiling. "This might be fun."

"I gotta go. My mom won't stop nagging me about my homework."

"Ok. Later." Judai hung up.

The next day after school, he went to the auditorium for the tryouts.

"Judai," Mrs. Theodore said. "what are you doing here?"

"I came here for tryouts," Judai said.

"If you crash my play--"

"I didn't come here to crash it. I really did come for tryouts."

Mrs. Theodore sighed and then said, "Fine. Let's get on with it."

Judai smiled.

"Whoever's trying out for Derek, get in line. Your up."

Judai went third. All he had to do was say his line and then start dancing. He was really good.

"Good Judai," Mrs. Theodore said smiling. "Next."

Judai went to the side and sat down.

After the 'Derek' line was done, the 'Taylor' line was next.

Once Judai saw the boy who he fought yesterday, he was so mad. He didn't want to do a play with him. But he had too. He already signed up and there was no turning back.

When the tryouts were over, Judai purposely shoved the boy out of his way and went home.

"You got another detention?!" Judai's mother asked.

"No, I was trying out for the school play."

"Son, are you sick?" his father asked with his hand on Judai's forehead.

Judai smiled and said, "No."

"Should we be worried?"

Judai shook his head and went upstairs.

His parents just stared at each other gaping.

Chapter4: Working With Your Enemies

The next day at lunch Shou said, "Look, they have the cast list up on the wall."

"Where?" Judai asked eagerly.

"Over there."

Judai walked over to it. He was going to play Derek. "Yes!" he cheered.

Everyone stared at him and saw what he was looking at. They all got up and ran toward it to read what part they got. Before Judai went back to the lunch table he heard the new kid cheer, "Yes! I'm Taylor!"

"Ugh!" Judai said pissed. He stomped back to the table.

"What's wrong Judai? You didn't get the lead?" Kenzan asked.

"I got the lead, but so did that new kid," Judai said frustrated.

"Oh shit," Monjoume said. "You still gonna be good?"

_I have to prove to them that I can be good. Just suck it up_, Judai thought. "Yes. I'm still gonna be good."

"Holy shit, dude," Shou said impressed.

Then Mrs. Theodore walked around the cafeteria handing out little cards. "Rehearsal today after school," she said as she gave Judai one.

"Rehearsal today after school," the boys said making fun of Mrs. Theodore.

Judai laughed at them.

After school, Judai ran home to his parents screaming, "Mom, dad, guess what?!"

"What is it?" his mother asked.

"I got the lead in the school play!" he said jumping up and down.

"That's great, son," his father said messing up his hair.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and study my lines," Judai said as he ran upstairs to his room.

"Do you think this play will make stop getting in trouble in school?" his mother asked.

"I wouldn't count on it but let's enjoy it while it lasts," his father said laughing.

The next day at rehearsal, Judai was getting ready to do his part when he starts dancing with Taylor.

"Johan, get on the stage," Mrs. Theodore said.

_So that's his name_, Judai thought.

Judai and Johan started dancing. At first Judai wasn't happy that he had to do it with his enemy but then he started having fun. Then Judai messed up and they tripped over each other. They both started cracking up.

"Sorry, Mrs. Theodore," Judai said still laughing.

"It's ok. That's why we practice. Let's take five," she said.

Judai stood up and then offered to help Johan up.

He accepted.

Judai pulled him to his feet and said, "Look, man. I'm sorry for what happened on the first day. I guess we just started on the wrong foot."

"Wanna start over?" Johan asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Johan."

"I'm Judai." They shook hands.

"Does this mean we're friends now?" Johan asked.

"I'd like to be."

"Cool."

They started talking and found out they had a lot in common. Like, they both loved skateboarding, football and basketball. They hated school-except for this part- and books.

"Wow, we have a lot in common," Judai said.

"I know, it's amazing," Johan said.

For a second, they were lost in each other's eyes.

"Ok, people, let's start again," Mrs. Theodore yelled.

They both blinked and then and blushed. Then they went back to their positions.

"Action!"

They started dancing again and finally got it right on the third try.

"Nice," Johan said.

Judai gave him a fist pound.

After rehearsal, Judai invited Johan to his house.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet my friend, Johan." he said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Yuki," Johan said.

"Please call me Sam," Judai's father said.

"And me Judy," his mother said. (I know these aren't his parents but who cares)

Chapter 5: Am I In Love?

"We'll be upstairs in my room," Judai said as he went to his room. Johan followed him.

"Thanks for inviting me," Johan said.

"No problem."

It was silent for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Judai asked.

Johan nodded.

"This is gonna sound crazy but, when we were staring at each other, did you feel something strange?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah."

Without them realizing it, they got closer to each other, and closer, and closer until their lips met.

Someone knocked on the door.

The boys separated quickly.

"Yeah?" Judai asked nervously.

"I brought snacks," his mom said as she opened the door.

"Thanks Judy," Johan said as he took the plate.

She nodded and then left the room.

"Sorry, for what just happened," Judai said as he blushed.

"I-it's ok," Johan said blushing even deeper.

Judai turned on the TV and they started watching Ghost Hunters as they ate the snacks him mom gave them.

Chapter 6: Secret Boyfriend

That night, the boys agreed to keep their relationship a secret until they're ready to tell everyone. They walked each other to school but once they got in the building, they acted as if they were still enemies.

The next day at lunch Judai asked, "Are you guys gonna see the play?"

"Sure, if you want us to," Kenzan said.

"I do."

"Our boy's actually enjoying this," Monjoume said smiling.

"Go ahead and laugh," Judai said.

Everyone just roared into laughter.

"Sorry, man. It's just so damn funny!" Shou said laughing again.

"It's ok."

"Yo!" Johan yelled as he approached the table.

Judai looked at him.

"I got a problem and we need to settle this right now!"

"You wanna take this outside?!" Judai yelled back.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, snap! Go ahead Judai!" Monjoume cheered.

Judai stood up and walked into the hallway so no one could see them. "Nice work."

"Thanks. I just wanted to know if you could help me out with one move I can't seem to get," Johan said. "I would have asked you later but I didn't want to risk anyone seeing us."

"Sure I'll help you. My house or your's?"

"Mine, because my parents are going out so they won't be able to pick me up."

"Ok, I'll see you after school," Judai said.

"Wait," Johan said stopping him. "Let's go in limping."

"Good call." The boys went in limping to make it look like they were hurt.

"Did you win?" Shou asked.

"No one did, the teacher caught us."

"Dayum! I'm getting sick of these teachers, man!" Kenzan said angrily.

"Me too," Judai said.

After school, Judai went to Johan's house and helped him with his dance moves. He finally got it right on the sixth time.

"Alright, you got it!" Judai said.

Johan gave him a high-five.

Then Judai's parents pulled into the driveway.

"I've gotta go," Judai said.

"Ok, see you Monday," Johan said.

"You can come over tomorrow if you want."

"Ok, I'll ask my parents."

That night, Kenzan called Judai on his cell.

"Hello?" he said.

"What's going on, Judai?" Kenzan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you today at that kid's house. First your enemies and now your friends? I don't get it."

"Hold on, there's someone on the other line."

"No, I'm not falling for that!"

"I'm serious!"

"Fine, but if you hang up I swear--"

Judai put him on the other line and called Johan.

"Hello?"

"Johan, we've got trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"My friend saw us hanging out today. What do we tell him?"

Johan sighed. "Just tell him the truth."

"Ok, I'll call you back.

"Ok."

Judai went back to the other line to talk to Kenzan. "Ok. I've got something to tell you."

Chapter 7: The Secret's Out

"Ok. I've got something to tell you," Judai said nervously.

"What is it?" Kenzan asked.

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"Fucking say it!"

"I'm in love with Johan."

"Who's Johan?"

"The new kid."

"So what's important thing you need to tell me?"

"I just told you!"

"What that you're gay?"

"That too."

"So?"

"You don't think it's gross?"

"No. My cousin's gay too. And so is Shou. He loves you," Kenzan said laughing.

"C'mon, be serious."

"I am."

"Holy shit."

"Sike!"

"You little bastard."

Kenzan started laughing.

"Man, I gotta go. I have to do my chores."

"Alright, later."

"Later." Judai hung up. _I guess this won't be that bad after all_, Judai thought.

That weekend, Judai and Johan spent most of the time making out and watching scary movies. When they got scared they cradled each other.

After the scary movie, Judai brought Johan back in his room and asked, "Johan, do you love me?"

"Of coarse, I do," Johan said.

"Do you love me enough to…you know?"

Johan looked confused.

Judai whispered in his ear, "I want to butter you muffin."

"Yes. The answer is yes."

Chapter 8: Making Love

Judai unbuttoned Johan's shirt and then tore it off.

Johan unzipped Judai's pants with his mouth. Then he slowly took it off.

"Hey, no teasing," Judai said smiling.

"Sorry."

Then Judai took off his shirt and threw it in a corner.

Then Johan took off his pants and put it on the floor.

Then they were butt naked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Judai asked his lover.

"Yes. I love you and I want to do this."

Judai pulled Johan on top of him. Then they started making out extremely.

Johan licked Judai's lips to ask for an entrance.

Judai opened his mouth and Johan explored Judai's mouth. Judai moaned into the kiss.

Johan took his member and stuck it in Judai.

"Unnnnn," Judai moaned. "Wait." Judai turned on the stereo which started playing Boyfriend Number 2. "Doesn't that set the mood?" Judai said smirking.

"Hell yeah." Johan continued to stick it in. Then he started to trace Judai's abs.

Judai put his hands and Johan's shoulders and quickly switched positions so now he was on the top.

"Whoa." Johan said.

"My turn," Judai said smiling.

Judai took his member and started circling Johan's to tease him.

Johan moaned in discomfort. "Judai, stop. You're gonna make me cum. I don't wanna cum yet."

"Hold on to it a little longer," Judai said as he went faster.

"I can't!" Johan yelled.

"Ok, now!"

They released what was inside of them as they said, "Aaaaaaah."

"That was great," Johan said.

"You were good too," Judai said as he lightly kissed Johan on the lips.

Then they heard someone pull into the driveway.

"Shit! That's my parents!" Judai said freaking out.

"Hurry! Get dressed!" Johan said as he reached for his clothes.

They quickly got dressed and fixed their hair. Thank god they didn't go that long to start sweating. They ran out of the room and pretended to watch TV.

"Hey boys," Judai's mother said.

"Hey mom," Judai said.

"Did you have a good time?" his father asked.

"Yeah." Johan said.

"Can he stay here tonight? PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!" Judai begged.

Johan laughed at him.

"Honey, that's up to his parents," his mother said.

Judai looked at Johan.

Johan smiled at him and asked, "Can I use your phone?"

Judai stood up and handed him his cell phone.

Johan called his parents. "Mom, can I spend the night here?…Ok…I will…Thanks mom…Bye." Johan hung up the phone and gave it back to Judai. "She said yes!"

"Yes!" Judai yelled.

They both started jumping up and down.

"Was he ever this excited when one of his other friends stayed the night?" Judy whispered to Sam.

"I don't think so," Sam whispered back.

"Do you think he's…gay?"

"I'm leaning on to yes. I think they like each other."

"Should we talk to them?"

"Yeah."

"Boys," Judy said getting their attention. "Can we talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Are we in trouble?" both boys asked thinking they knew about the sex thing.

"No, we just wanna talk."

The boys shrugged and then sat down at the table.

"Honey, this is hard to talk about but…Are you…gay?"

The boys looked at each other and decided to tell them the truth.

"Y-yes," Judai stuttered.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of but…you two haven't thought about…doing it yet…have you?"

The boys looked at her wide-eyed. "NO!" they lied.

The parents sighed in relief. "Thank god!" they yelled.

"Is that all?" Judai asked.

"Yes that's all," Judy said.

"Ok, we're gonna go upstairs and watch TV."

They walked upstairs.

"That was close," Johan said.

"Too close," Judai said.

Chapter 8: Opening Night

One week later, Judai and Johan's friends knew their secret and they were totally ok with it. So with that, Judai and Johan were able to stop worrying and concentrate on the play.

On opening night, Judai and Johan's friends were there and so were their parents. In the beginning Judai's friends were laughing because they thought that it would be terrible but it turned out to be really good. Judai and Johan got a standing ovation.

"You guys were awesome!" Monjoume said.

"Thanks," Judai and Johan said together.

"Honey, you did a great job," Judy said.

"Thanks mom."

Judai and Johan got hours worth of compliments.

That night, Johan decided to go home with Judai.

"What a week," Johan said.

"Totally," Judai replied.

"I'm tired."

"Me too."

The two laid down on the bed. Before they fell asleep the kissed each other goodnight.

**THE END**


End file.
